The Heroes Always Lose
by Name C.H.A.O.S
Summary: Has some Amazing Spider-Man 2 stuff. Saito Hiraga is just your average nerd getting picked on. But when he's summoned into a whole new world, will he help this strange world, or help destroy it? Saito OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, besides working on my other story about power (hehehe), I just came up with this while I went to see The Amazing Spider-Man 2. It's just a rough draft, but it could later become a series if you'd like. Enjoy!**

(**a/n Imagine that awkward flute music from the Amazing Spider-Man 2)**

Doing his science fair project for Electricity Day next week (October 19) was tiring both physically and mentally, but 17 year-old Saito "Max" Hiraga 'had to do it'. No, it wasn't because he was the targeted nerd at the school because of his glasses and freckled face. Well, maybe that influenced the decision the teacher made on who will do it. Even the teachers look at him in contempt.

_ Do it for the grade, Saito, do it for the grade._ Cheering himself onward, he continued to work on his electric generator. The generator needed one ounce of gasoline and produced 125 killoWatthours of electricity, which saves a lot of fuel. He was about to connect two wires to close the circuit, when...

_** "My servant that exists somewhere in this universe!"**_

Saito immediately picked up the nearest wrench and stood in a defensive yet wimpy stance. "Who's there?", he said out loud looking around his room.

_** "My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar!"**_

What in the name of...?

_** "I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!"**_

This was a whole new level of weird to Saito. Turning back to his project, he was met by a green, portal-like shape to the side of it. Tentatively walking towards it, wrench in hand, he hesitatingly touched it.

Suddenly, it tried to pull him in, but he managed to take his hand out. "What in the world?" Deciding he was going delirious, Saito turned to his project and was about to bring the two wires together when he actually felt something tug at him. Then, the tug turned into a full-fledged pull, and Saito realized he wasn't going delirious. There actually was a portal!

Not wanting to lose his things, Saito took a vial full of petrol and hugged his generator. The pull got so immense the generator was actually lifted up and pulled along with him. Saito found himself in the dark, once again.

Louise Valliere had just finished the summoning spell for her familiar. She was sure she would get an all powerful familiar, but if she didn't... Speaking of which, where was her familiar? It should be here by now!

"Professor Colbert, can I redo the summoning spell?", Louise asked, starting to get anxious.

"I'm sorry, Miss Valliere, but you can only do it once.", the Professor stated with a sad smile.

"I told you Louise the Zero wouldn't be able to do the spell!", a random student shouted out. "LOUISE THE ZERO! LOUISE THE ZERO!" The students continued to relentlessly tease the girl.

Louise angrily turned to the crowd and was about to retort when..._**BOOM!**_ The explosion created a cloud of dirt for a few seconds, and then settled down. The students were coughing and gagging, and when Louise recovered, she peered into the crater. In the crater that was formed, a figure with a strange object beside it were laying idly.

Louise was staring in shock, and then in rage. _THIS IS MY FAMILIAR!? A COMMONER!?_

She immediately turned to Colbert. "Professor, please, just let me do the summoning spell again, please!"

"I already told you, Louise, whatever or, in this case, _whomever_, you summoned is your familiar. Now go on and finish the ritual.", Professor Colbert sternly said. Grumbling, she walked towards her familiar.

Dazed, Saito woke up and barely had enough strength to sit back up. _Well, at least I managed to save my work._ Sighing, he looked around him. _Yup, home sweet...WAIT WHERE AM I!?_

Now very awake, he looked around him. There were kids his age in a crowd around him, staring and also laughing. _Why? Why does everyone hate me?,_ Saito thought glumly. He then noticed a pink haired girl arguing with what seemed to be a teacher. _Why are they all dressed like some Harry Potter fans?_

Deciding to speak up, he tentatively started,"H-hi e-everyone. D-do you k-know where I-I am?" The students seem to look back at him when he started to speak. They then chattered in some dialect Saito barely recognized. _They speak French. Well, in a regional sort of way. At least I know those French classes paid off!_

Once again, he was about to speak when the girl who was arguing with the teacher sighed in defeat. She then started walking towards him._ Is she coming to me? Am I starting to get noticed...?_

Saito never finished his thoughts, because the girl is now face-to-face with him and cupped his face up, albeit a bit forcefully.

"I, Louise Valliere, finish this ritual and you will be my _familiar_.", she said, forcefully saying familiar. _What? Familiar?_

She then finished by giving Saito a kiss. This was too much, too quick. Siato couldn't help it, he was overloading like the circuits he worked with, and promptly fainted.

* * *

Waking up in a pile of hay, Saito groggily sat up. _What a nice dream, being kissed by that girl, but I wish it wasn't a... _Yup, that same girl who he thought was just in his dream was standing in front of him, about to change clothes. Wait, WHAT?!

"HEY, I'M IN HERE YOU KNOW, SO PLEASE GO CHANGE SOMEWHERE ELSE!", Saito quickly said in their dialect.

The girl turned towards him and said,"You speak our language?" Yup, regional-sort of dialect.

"Sort of, but please I beg you go change somewhere else.", Saito said.

"There's no need, familiar, you're the one who is supposed to change me.", Louise replied.

"Change you? What am I, your butler?", Saito remarked sarcastically. Who does this girl think she is?

"Technically, you are. There has been a _mistake_ in the summoning ritual for my familiar. By the way, a familiar is a creature that is summoned to help enhance our magic. It serves the person it was summoned by, and does the everyday chores.", Louise explained.

This was too much for Saito. Magic? Familiars? What's next, dragons!? He heard a swooping sound, and turned to the window. A blue-haired girl wearing glasses was reading a book on top of a _dragon_. Yup, this is a dream.

"Now go wash this!", Louise ordered, and picked up a basket with a big pile of clothes. Losing the burst of courage, Saito obeyed her orders, and then slept in the hay, deciding to work on his project when he woke up next morning.

* * *

**Those of you who guessed on why Saito is out-of-character and is doing the project he's working on anyway, you probably will know what will happen if I piece this together correctly. Poor Max, he was just misunderstood...- ThanatosDivision**


	2. Defending One's Honor

**I'm Back! Here's the new chapter. Hopefully it will pave the way for the story, but for now, here it is!**

"O.K., it's time for lunch.", Louise said as she 'showed' Saito around. Right now, though, Saito didn't care because he was thinking about ways to finally close the circuit inside the generator. That and finding a proper insulator and diverting some of the energy into a cooling system so the machine won't overheat.

That is, until he accidentally ran into somebody, much to Louise's chagrin...

* * *

"So, Guiche, do you want to try the soufflé that I baked for you last night?", a girl by the name of Katie said timidly asked while blushing at the same time.

"Sure, my darling, but take your time!", the boy, Guiche, responded 'fondly'. _Now I have to hurry to Montmorency, quickly!_

Hurrying back, he quickly sat back down at the table with his 'beloved'.

"Did you get the cheesecake I asked for?", Montmorency asked while observing Guiche. A bead of sweat started to form on his head. _I forgot to get it because I talked to Katie!_ "I'll just get it myself.", Montmorency sighed and went to get her pie.

_What should I do?_ "Wait!", Guiche cried out, "Let me accompany you!"

"No thank you. I'm already halfway-" "GUICHE!" _DAMN!_ "Guiche! I brought the soufflé I made you!", Katie cheerily said as she showed the delicacy to Guiche.

"Uh, who is she?", Montmorency asked suspiciously, staring intently at Katie.

"Ah, no no. Who is _she?_", Katie asked, now noticing Montmorency.

"I'm his girlfriend!", Montmorency said, "I mean, everybody knows that!" _FUCK!_

"Liar. Guiche said he wasn't seeing anybody!", Katie argued. That's when it dawned to them. They slowly turned to the boy, lightning flashing in their eyes and a dark aura gathering around them. "GUICHE!" They furiously said in unison. Guiche, by now, new he was done for. That's when..."Oomph!" "KYAAAH!" _**SPLATTER!**_

"Saito, you idiot! Watch where you're going!". Louise scolded Saito for this, while he cowered beneath her. Meanwhile, Montmorency covered her mouth trying not to laugh, Katie was about to cry, and Guiche was, well, 'sampling' the soufflé. Slowly, but surely, the sweet delicacy fell of the boy's surprised face.

Then, he realized what happened and his face morphed into one of rage. "Stupid commoner! How dare you do this to me!", Guiche furiously said as he tried to clean himself up.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!", Saito responded truthfully, but Guiche wouldn't have it.

"I challenge you to a duel at noon! You better be there, you plebeian!" That said, Guiche dramatically turned around and made his way toward his dormitory to clean up.

* * *

"Saito, you idiot! You should have watched where your going! You go to Guiche right now and apologize" Louise still hounded poor Saito, but Saito was actually trying to move his generator to the location where the duel would be. How he needed it, Louise did not know...

"What do you need that hunk of metal for?", Louise huffed, trying to understand how her familiar 'worked'.

"This? I just need it near me just in case. Either way, I'm not apologizing. First of all, it was an honest accident. Second of all, from what I hear from those two girls, he deserved it. Third of all, I may cower under you sometimes (well, ALL times) but this guy just seems like the guy who doesn't know respect. I'm actually going to stand up to him.", Saito said as he pushed his generator down a ramp into the space enclosed by the walls outside.

"But you could die in this duel!", Louise pleaded.

"Are you actually caring for me?", Saito asked, now noticing her expression.

Taken aback, she scowled and retorted,"You stupid dog! I need someone to wake me up, dress me, and escort me to where I need to go!" Louise then turned around and marched back to her room.

Saito actually scoffed, and continued to push his generator by the wall, near the place for the duel. Finally, he got it in a safe spot, and started to tinker with it.

"I see you came early.", a voice said. Quickly turning around, he saw Guiche smugly looking over him like a cockroach,"Ready to lose?"

"Nope.", Saito calmly said, but in his mind..._'YOU DUMB ASS, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!'_

"Alright, let the duel begin!" Guiche flicked his wrist, and a petal fell from the rose he was holding. Suddenly, a bronze golem appeared, wielding a sword. Students began to crowd around to watch.

Saito had no choice but to charge, and charge he did. _**WHACK!**_ Saito went flying backwards and landed roughly on his back. This kept going for the next half hour, alternating between being whacked by the sword's hilt or getting punched in the face.

"Saito!", a voice cried out. Louise immediately came by Saito's side, who was lying face-down from the last blow he received,"Saito, you idiot!"

"Are you sure he's even yor familiar?", a certain red-headed girl by the name of Kirche asked casually,"He doesn't even have his runes imprinted on him." Louise looked over Saito and found she was right.

Ignoring Kirche's smug face, Louise desperately said,"Saito, just stand up and apologize. This can end if you do that one thing!"

"Never. If I give up, I will dishonor you and I can't do that!", Saito said with renewed vigor as he stood up, staggering towards the golem. "I shall win for y-"

The golem immediately surged forward and punched Saito, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

**Yep, poor Max, err, Saito, but hey, at least he tried. It's just a teaser about the generator, but the next chapter will be shocking! Afterall, you do need to Reconquer everything you lost, right?-ThanatosDivision**


End file.
